Fighting the good fight
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: This is a Superminds fic. With really only Sam, dean and Reid. Supporting the 'brothers not in blood but in bond' tag. This will be the three of them facing a supernatural creature and not realising it is smarter than they think until too late. Hurt!Reid
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Chapter 1- Introduction

The whole team had been allowed a week away and this was the only way Reid wanted to spend it... catching up with his mum, and the leaving to see his best childhood friends.

No matter that those friends we're considered dangerous, as Reid knew that the whole case against them was a fluke. If you just talked to them you would know they wouldn't murder mindlessly, and, as Reid was a profiler he knew they weren't completely responsible. As well as the fact that he was their friend and had known them since he was a little kid, also meant a lot to him. Reid did not think they were close to mindless killers as they had been portrayed by others. But considering what they did for a living, it wasn't surprising that the police misinterpreted their intentions.

So Reid sat beside the two Winchester brothers, drink firmly held in his hand and a smile spread across his face. Reid turned his head to look at his current companions; Sam was staring across at Dean intrigued by what he was doing, and Dean was flirting outrageously with a girl who seemed to be with her boyfriend.

Spencer just smiled, and looked down as his phone buzzed with an incoming text. Personally Reid wouldn't leave here, even if it was a case, as he would have stated he was 'too busy and too far away'. As this was one of the highlights of living- just watching the two brothers at peace with each other, and in their element (apart from the supernatural side).

~"_**Reid, I was just wandering if you wanted to meet up for a drink, if you have nothing else to do**_"~

Reid just smiled at the text from Morgan and looked up at his two close friends. It looked like they were very near to participating in a bar fight. And Reid really didn't want to have to explain the bruises to Morgan (who didn't believe he would be in a bar, let alone a fight), as soon as they met up.

Reid slowly typed out his reply and sent his reply, looking up to see the confrontation between Dean and the girl's boyfriend. ~"_**Sorry Morgan, I'm not in Quantico, plus I'm already in a bar. I think my friends are trying to kick it off with the locals, so I'd rather stay. Thanks for the offer though**_." ~

Reid waited until Morgan replied... ~"_**I really doubt that, but I could have got you laid with this friend of a friend. But yh... I will see you in a few days**_"~

Reid hastily replied ~"_**I jinxed it, as D just smashed someone with a beer bottle... I think I have my work cut out. C u.**_"~

Reid stood from his stool and walked over to Dean and Sam. "I can't let you alone with anyone can I?" Reid grumbled dejectedly.

Then soon after all three had participated in a bar fight, before shortly legging it to the car (as they doubted being caught would end well for either of them).

* * *

><p>There is the first chapter, it is far less angsty and short and i am not that impressed with what i wrote (i did it on my phone so fair do's), in the next chapter i will introduce angsty aspects. This should be a three-parter at the least. So enjoy! XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 the hunt is on

**A big thanks to all who have Sub and favourite this, it is wonderful to know that people will like this fic, and especially as I personally adore the genre. **

**Just to inform everyone, I will update on a weekly basis, on a Tuesday or Sunday. So it will be fairly regular.**

**The bad thing about this chapter is that I finished it last week on my phone, and just had no internet connection to send it to my email – to laptop- to edit- to upload. So honestly this could have been up a few days after the first chap- soz. XD**

**Please review if you can. XD**

Chapter 2- the hunt is on

Reid knelt down beside Sam and grinned- that time it was quite close. Usually when they were in the same situation Reid would talk their way out of it, but this time it was too far-gone to do that. As Dean might have said a bit too much for it to be taken back by the man and his girlfriend, also the beer bottle he hit the other man with was a bit of a bad cause. Dean turned to look at Reid, also smiling at the fact that they had managed to all escape unscathed, even though it was his fault they were in the situation to begin with. Reid recalled reminding them (mainly Dean) that he couldn't get into fights with them anymore, as being caught wouldn't be deemed lightly by his team (mainly Hotch). "Spency, you definitely know how to run fast," Dean stated patting Reid on the shoulder and peering over the top of his beloved car, seeing whether they had been followed, or for once managed to escape that easily.

Dean glanced back at the bar and slowly sneaked around to the car door, and unlocked it. By the small smile still across his face, Reid was almost sure they were in the clear as long as they laid low and kept quite. Then Sam's cell began to vibrate loudly... completely stopping the _being quiet_ thing they were trying to pull off. Dean was glaring at him in the first buzz mouthing 'shut-it-up-or-I-will-be-forced-to!'. Sam just glared back at his brother and lifted it to his ear thankful that he had remembered to put it on silence, for just this sort of situation.

"Yes?" Sam asked in a slight whisper. "I'm whispering for a reason..." he continued. "Yes it was Dean's fault..." he explained looking at Dean who was glaring at his little brother. "Okay... I see... are you sure? A simple one... we'll be there soon... thanks." This was just Sam's side of the conversation but they could already guess what he had been talking about. He then glanced at his two companions and frowned.

Dean threw his arms up in the air and huffed angrily. "Seriously, so we have no time off!" Dean cried glaring at Sam's phone, ignoring the fact he had said that rather loud, louder in fact than Sam's phone. But no-one was going to point it out... As this was supposed to be their little time together while they were still able to, as Reid had to return to work in just under a week.

Dean then moved to a crouching position glancing over at Reid. "You coming Spency?" he asked and Reid grinned across at Dean and Sam.

"What else would you take me for?" Reid murmured grinning up at Dean then slowly opening the door and sneaking into the Impala. As he sat in the back he smiled at the smell of the car, _this_ was his favourite smell _ever_.

Sam just smiled across at Dean as he looked at Reid positioning himself in the back seat. "Just like old times, apart from the fact he can shoot a gun and not get in trouble," Dean stated glancing at Reid in the car. Sam just shook his head disbelievingly; just because Reid was FBI didn't mean that he wasn't a constant danger magnet. Going by what had happened in their constant calls and emails he still did get in trouble.

Slowly the two brothers climbed into the car and started the engine, planning to get this over with so they could get back to their time spent together.

Sam was the first to break the companionable silence after a few minutes. "Hey Spence, remember the first hunt?" Sam asked looking at Reid in the back.

Reid just nodded and looked across at Sam and Dean and blushed. "Before that I just stayed in the car and explained things to police or other people," he began smiling slightly at the two brothers. "You know that I loved going by the name Spencer Winchester. Oh- and the ghost was hilarious! You were nearly getting killed and I just picked up the gun and killed it," Spencer stated gazing out the window.

Dean grinned down at Reid and smiled slightly. "You know Spence, you didn't exactly _just_ kill it, you nearly shot yourself when you did that," Dean chuckled smiling down at Reid; this look was alike that which Dean sometimes did to Sam. Ever the over-protective brother.

Sam continued on with explaining the job they had been given as he adjusted his hands on the steering wheel. "We're going to be dealing with a rather simple infestation of a house in the next town. Just a simple shoot and run before police come. We don't want Spence to get in trouble," Sam smiled and looked briefly back at Reid.

Reid nodded and looked at Sam and Dean. "Call me Winchester, Spencer Winchester," Reid murmured as they came to a stop at the house...

Yes... just a simple shoot and run...


	3. Chapter 3 the house

**Oh yeah. And a BBBBiiiiiGGG question – How am I doing with the American side of things? As I'm British and doubt everything means the same thing in the same context. **

Chapter 3- the house

Spencer glared at the brothers as they purposefully handed him the smallest gun out of the trunk. Spencer recognised this similar action from when they had been younger. As Dean was always the one to give him less, just because Spencer wasn't one to argue with him (because he was a _lot _smaller than Dean, although they wouldn't ever hurt each other- Reid really didn't want to risk it).

So when they were of that age Reid often ended up rather hungry- but when it came to coffee he began to make leeway towards his own personal standing of 'Dean shuddup and give me that'. Which was a rather monumental turning point in their relationship and for a week Dean asked who he stole the backbone from and whether it was something he was going to keep or sell on EBay. "Seriously! I've used a gun before, I'm sure I can manage something bigger that might actually work!" Reid cried clearly agitated.

Dean turned to peer up at Reid gauging his response. "But the real question is- Are you going to end up shooting yourself?" Dean stated grinning broadly at Reid at his _hysterical _joke.

Reid just stared at Dean his mouth open slightly as he was currently unsure of how exactly to reply to that remark. Then in one swift motion he answered, uncaring of Dean's back-chat. He was older now- Dean was not going to spike his coffee. "That was _one_ time! And it's still not funny!" Reid cried shoving Dean aside to get his choice of guns in the trunk.

Dean just stared at Sam and whispered to him conspiratorially behind Reid's back. "One time my ass. I think it was more than _one_." Sam _just_ suppressed the laughter and nodded ferociously at Dean's statement.

Reid raised his eyebrows, and Sam and Dean turned back, guessing he had somehow overheard them. They just thought this may be the result of his FBI training, this definitely made him harder to lie to and prank, and Reid was certainly happy about preventing their pranks. "Sam? I thought it was beyond you to sink to your brother's level!" Reid cried grinning at Dean's petulant expression at his remark. Then Reid turned back to the trunk and steadily placed the holy water into his pocket, carefully sliding a small blade into a holder on his waist. This was the first hunt he had been on for a few weeks since his last vacation time, but he knew exactly what to do. Slowly he turned back, a larger gun in his hands and a grin plastered to his face.

Every vacation he tried to visit Sam, Dean and his mum for at least a few hours respectably. The problem was something always ended up getting in the way. Like the time Sam and Dean had a massive hunt and couldn't contact him, and the time when he had a case disrupt his vacation time. That ended up in Reid explaining in detail what had happened, and Sam and Dean laughing at the fact his butt had caught on fire.

Dean grinned as he walked to Reid placing a hand on his upper arm in support. "You could almost pass for a proper hunter," Dean explained seriously. "_If_ you grew a bit and didn't look like a child still." Dean added grinning broadly. This basically meant in Dean speech; 'welcome to the brotherhood but I'm too emotionally stunted to say so myself'.

As soon as they were kitted up they steadily approached the large abandoned house. This was the kind of night which set the scene for a hunt. It was pitch black and a thin fog was spreading over the large amount of land surrounding the house. Even the land was dilapidated and covered in cobwebs and weeds much like the actual building. Reid glanced at the rotting remains of a car as they made their way further up the driveway. "Just a simple ghost then?" Reid asked as they approached the house, nervous now as he was actually in such a creepy place in the middle of the night.

Dean smiled brightly as he protectively moved to walk in front of Reid and Sam. Sam just frowned slightly at Dean; if it were just the two brothers Sam wouldn't have even allowed it, but Dean was awfully protective of the nerd even though he worked in the FBI and had a badge and gun. "Yeah. Just shoot it, if that doesn't work let's just burn the house and land and hope that works," Dean explained not exactly abbreviating.

Spencer just frowned slightly, hunting in comparison to the BAU contrasted greatly, but there was no planning in the slightest for most hunts just hoping that all went well... "Is this what it's always like nowadays? With no plan or backup?" Reid stated looking around his eerie surroundings and _almost_ wishing he were home with Sam and Dean not in the middle of nowhere.

Sam just laughed and smiled down at Reid, ensuring he was always one step ahead of him. "It's always like this Spence. Just we gave a bit of forethought when you were with us. You'll get used to it," Sam explained. He was now totally unsure whether this was a safe situation with Reid there. As they had no information just the fact there was a _thing_ they had to shoot.

Reid frowned. "Are you planning to ask me to more hunts then?" Reid asked.

"Think of this as an initiation test," Dean mused stepping up onto the rotting wood of the porch and testing whether it was stable by jumping up and down and grinning back at the others.

Reid just sighed in exasperation. "Great," Reid stated staring at Dean steadily. Knowing Dean that meant it would probably end up either badly, or with Reid being extremely drunk.

Sam glanced back at Reid smiling slightly at the frown on the other man's face. Sam pulled himself up onto the large peeling white porch and grabbed hold of Reid to yank him up alongside of him. "The steps up bent when Dean went on them. That could mean anything cos he's just a _bit_ heavier than either of us. But I'd go up this way just to be sure," Sam explained ignoring the glare from Dean as he said so.

Slowly the three made their way to the front door. They certainly had a bad feeling about this now.

**Oh yeah- this is the longest I've spent doing one chapter in a **_**long **_**time. **


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting for survival

**Here's my Sunday upload slightly later than I expected cos I wrote it then forgot to upload it... cos I have other things to be getting on with. **

Chapter 4- fighting for survival

Sam glanced at Dean as they entered the front room of the large house. He felt completely unprepared for this situation (never mind that it was a _simple _one). Sam guessed that Dean felt similar, as he watched his brother's facial expressions- he was currently supporting a rather large frown and was fidgeting more than normal.

He had barely prevented himself from wrapping a protective arm around Spencer and making him wait at the car while they took care of this one. Then they could just meet up after it was all done with and go find a bar, a _different_ bar where they could surely create a rather large hangover for the next day.

He knew, (he _really_ did know) that Reid would be able to look after himself, but something was wrong with the _not-knowing_ what they were dealing with in this rather creepy building.

They all felt slightly nervous as they walked down the long hallway. Dean slowed to place two bullets into his gun, breaking it closed with a loud noise. Which caused Sam to glare at him suspiciously, was he trying make it worse them being here by acting like a total ass?

Reid just looked at them as if they were arguing young children, or one having a tantrum and the other gazing at him in mild distaste. At the very least Reid decided it was the latter; as Dean was the most likely brother to have an almost 'tantrum' like reaction to certain things. "Shouldn't we split up?" Reid asked peering around the rotting framework of the kitchen doorway breaking the silence once again.

Dean and Sam shared a silent glare battle behind Reid's back then turned to shake their heads in unison. "We have no idea what we're dealing with, so that would be unwise," Sam explained motioning to the area around him. Pleased that he had beaten his brother in the glare battle, and ending up on top, thus getting his way. Dean wanted to make Reid scout around outside, whereas Sam wanted to protect Spencer's feelings and all stick together. That way Sam and Dean could look after Spencer instead of letting him alone outside. Well, that was the plan anyhow... and it would have kept him safe. (At least that was what they had thought.)

Dean was the first to begin to walk up the stairs, but Sam was the first to hear something. Just like a startled deer he panicked; and stared around before saying something. On that brief second he stared at the two men... hoping and wishing all would end well for all of those involved. "Run!" Sam yelled; the first to break the almost-silent struggle on what to do or say in the situation. They didn't need to be told twice as they ran up the stairs, almost taking two at once. But considering the circumstance that was deemed a stupid move to even try (they could easily trip and fall over the edge of the large rotting stairwell).

Dean was the first to stop and turn to open fire on _whatever-it-was._ Dean stood transfixed, unleashing a torrent of bullets and at the same time deciding how in the hell they were going to kill it successfully.

Reid was the second to turn and get a direct hit in its chest on his second shot; he had spent hours training for situations where skill would be required. However, this caused the weird Ghost-like creature to flail about and strike Dean across the chest. This momentum proceeded in the Ghost throwing him into the air and backwards towards the stairwell.

Dean was the first to fall, tumbling heavily down the stairs. His body smashed through the rotting railings and continued to fall down onto the wooden floor below with a mighty crash. Causing the sound to reverberate around the building; and further cement into the two left at the top that Dean wasn't likely to walk away from that. They stood unmoving at the top their eyes wide with fear and worry for their fallen comrade.

Both Sam and Reid were the first to yell out at Dean's fall. But their yells were drowned out by the scream of the ghost as it dived for them. It tore at their clothing; ripping, wrenching and jerking at any item it could get its claw-like fingers into. The _monster_ was trying to yank them down to a similar fate of Dean's... It spat at them menacingly and cackled as the two men recoiled away from its grasp.

_They weren't prepared for this. _They had _no_ idea that it would react quite this way, in that severity. They had _no_ idea it was quite so smart and devious and... _cunning_...

Sam was the second to succumb and fall down heavily, as the ghost's claws sunk into his chest sending him unconscious to the other wall, thus landing heavily in a heap. All because he was the ever loyal hunter and brother to Dean and Spencer. He was just trying to protect Reid...

Spencer was the last to fall, as he was the only one left standing. As whatever the others tried to do he still fell... Reid's thin body smashed into the thin glass behind him. He was right at the top of the stairs now and Reid had thought he was out of the same fate as Dean had undergone. But he wasn't as his body continued to spiral down to the outstretching wasteland below. His body landing heavily on his right side on impact. The only sound for a long while later was an _almost_ cheer from the ghost, and that was until it fell silence once again. As if nothing had happened the area was once more in a peaceful silence.

A while later Spencer began to come to, and when the wave of pain had subsided he could hear Sam yelling from somewhere above him. But, as his head was pounding he couldn't distinguish what he was saying...

Reid was now 100% sure he had dislocated his shoulder in the fall and he could see in the dim light he could see the blood dribbling from a large wound on his hip, gushing blood onto the dank grass. This grass had somehow managed to soften his fall. Reid also guessed from the headache that he had probably managed to strike his head on the floor when he had landed, but not forceful enough that he had died on impact.

Altogether Reid had concluded that this was not exactly the best ending to a hunt. As Dean could be dead... Sam sounded _okay_, but that didn't have to mean anything. Reid was lain here- his body throbbing and unable to move into a better position. His body was in absolute agony, protesting still lying in the same position. He couldn't even move to prevent this position from antagonising his body any more.

The he heard it; the gunshots...two of them in quick succession. Reid was no longer able to process whether it was a ghost's yell or that of either of the brothers. But he no longer thought it would make a difference, as he couldn't help even if it were the brothers.

Reid was still trying to keep conscious, just thinking about various interesting statistics he should tell Sam or maybe what prank he should play on Morgan _if _he ever got back to work. But after a certain point that too became mass of jumbled disorientation about what was true and what was not.

Then Reid thought... 'I'm going to die in a field... how disappointing'. As he had guessed the BAU would take him, but maybe being a Hunter would kill him too. He wandered how the team would find out... they'd probably be really surprised (ignoring the grief side) and they would also try and find out why and how. Would they somehow find out about hunters everywhere? (Not all of them would believe in the Supernatural, but knowing the job they do, all evil seems possible.) Would they blame Sam and Dean? Would they find out this secret side of his life? Would they find out where Reid had met with the hunters? Would they... would they...

Then Reid realised the last thing the team heard was about the brothers in a bar fight... would they think someone in the bar had managed to kill him? How mundane a way to die... and something Dean would inadvertently do.

"Reid!" Sam yelled breaking Reid's thoughts away from dying right there right then.

Reid tried to move, but wrenched his shoulder, gasping out in pain as he did so. "Aah!" Reid gasped trying to move at least a little bit.

Slowly he moved, rolling over to lie on his back, gazing up at the stars above him. Reid was breathing in shallow breaths as he tried to calm the ebb and flow of pain he was feeling. He had fallen from the large window on the first floor and from the way he had fallen it was a surprise that he wasn't dead just yet.

"Reid? Reid! I can't get out to you! Reid say something!" came the cry from above him, Reid identified it as Sam a few seconds after he had heard it, as his brain wasn't working very fast. "Dean... Dean where are you?" came the lower call from Sam but Reid still heard it. And that was the point at which Reid remembered Dean falling. However cliché that sounded, as until mentioned he had forgotten really about extent of the misfortunes of Dean and Sam... What had happened to him in the end? Was he still alive?

Reid just lay there sighing in defeat and listening to the brothers and the far-away sound of traffic and people on the motorway a good distance away from them.

So Reid waited until his brothers came to save him.

_If they even could_...

**I think that's longer than prior chapters. I'm aiming to get one up for Tuesday (two a week- gosh what an occurrence), but I'm going to London with my Dad, so I doubt I'll manage to get up two for this week. **

**Soz, I'm just distracted by other **_**things**_**... **

**Enjoy XD **

**Xx Rue xX**


	5. Chapter 5 Putting on a brave face

**This is a post intended for Wednesday as I was in London on tuesday... but I had to have a **_**horrible**_** blood test which they had to try **_**three times **_**to get right!... So as you can see I wasn't that happy with that. So I decided to listen to music really loud, sing and read my fair share of fanfiction for the coming year.**

CHAPTER FIVE||EVIF RETPAHC

Chapter five- Putting on a brave face_** (A/N as I did getting stabbed by a creepy lady)**_

Sam shoved the rubble off to one side, and crawled down the rest of the way cutting his knees as he crawled across the sharp rocks. He knelt beside the unconscious form of dean and grasp hold of his shoulder. "You okay?" he cried panicking slightly. "Dean!" he added tugging at his brothers' arm and shaking him slightly. Sam moved to lean down on his brothers' arm after the excursion with the rubble had tired him out. He was already feeling incredibly weakened and he just needed to sit for at least a few minutes. "You gotta get up Dean," Sam murmured before his eyes slid shut and he slumped down heavily on top of his brother. His panicky breaths were the only thing to suggest he was actually still alive. 

Dean attempted to sit up, but felt a heavy weight pinning him down. For a brief second he thought he was pinned down by some kind of object. Until the heavy thing lying on his chest _breathed_. Dean slowly looked down to see the form of Sam. He could see the large red stain across Sam's clothes and he saw the parlour to his brothers' complexion. "Sam..." Dean began his voice barely even a whisper. Dean cleared his throat and tried again (maybe louder this time). "Sam wake up!" he cried shoving Sam with all of his strength. Sam immediately jerked upright to stare at his brother causing him to recoil, gasp in pain and wrap his hands around his chest. 

Dean stared protectively down at his brother before brushing off that thought, and remembering _how_ they were going to get out of this mess. "Did you kill it?" he began. All he received in reply was a simple nod. "Sammy, where's Reid?" he asked his voice slightly softer this time. Slowly he moved a hand to his head, hoping to calm down the rushing currently striking against his skull. Sam slowly moved so he was on his knees then standing up, only swaying once on his feet.

Sam passed his mobile down to his brother who was still situated on the floor. "Call an ambulance. Our surname is Smith. And a group of men in black hoods attacked us," Sam murmured authoritatively, then he turned to make his way forward towards the doorway all three had once come in through. His hands were holding his chest tightly, his teeth clenched as he made the arduous journey to find his little brother. "I'll find him dean," he muttered as he walked out the door making his way to his brother. It was more of a self-assurance than that to assure his brother but he pretended that this was like every other hunt... they'd get through together- like brothers should.

Dean lay there for a few seconds as he was left alone. Finally stating into the darkness as he fiddled with the annoyingly small buttons on the cell phone; "I'm going to have such a headache in the morning... at least it's not from drinking too much," Dean stated to himself smiling at his feet. He glanced in the way Sam had left and called out for him. "Find him Sammy!" he yelled as he dialled 911 on the irritatingly small keypad... he refused to give up just because he couldn't accurately type one number.

Reid however was still lain there, his eyes drifting over the constellation and trying to name a few that he recognised. He sighed and his vision became unfocused. Suddenly he was brought to the attention of Sam hobbling toward him. One arm slung over his chest, which was ominously covered in blood. "Sam," he croaked as he strained his eyes in the darkness.

**I do feel **_**slightly**_** guilty for a short one, but it is something nonetheless. My week has been a disappointment and the only thing which improved my mood was drinking gallons of tea and listening to 'I like Birds' by Eels. Because it was the only reasonable excused to repeatedly shout BIRDS really **_**really**_** loud.**


	6. Chapter 6 fighting for your brothers

**I haven't updated anything for a while, I do have reasons I just **_**cant**_**. So please bear with... XD**

**Review plz!**

Chapter 6- fighting for your brothers...

Sam fell to his knees beside Spencer looking at the dazed way the latter was looking up at him. "C'mon, let me see the damage," Sam murmured soothingly as he slowly moved closer, peering at the side closest to him- which seemed to have the most damage on. He cringed slightly as he moved across to Reid, feeling the twinge of pain shoot across from the large wound on his chest. "Spence, talk to me," he mused holding Spencer's arm and angling his face closer to that of Reid's.

Then suddenly Reid was back to clarity, looking at Sam worriedly and looking around briefly checking on something he knew wasn't there. But he still checked anyway..."Where's Dean?" Spencer asked. He had the kind of characteristics that meant he was always more concerned with others than his own safety.

Sam patted the hand of the man laid next to him and nodded reassuringly. "Dean's okay. I'd say he has a broken leg and a pretty bad concussion... and a hell of a lot of bruises," he began, trying to soothe the man on the ground. "Now Spence, I'm gonna have to look at the damage properly and see what I can do to help. If it hurts tell me to stop, 'kay," Sam explained, and he slowly rolled Spencer onto his left side eliciting a small gasp of pain in response. He looked pained at what he was doing to Reid, but he had to see what was wrong and whether he could fix it.

Reid looked over his shoulder and caught Sam's gaze. "I'm... fine," Reid panted, catching his breath in the middle as a twinge of pain shocked his small frame.

They looked at each other briefly and Sam nodded slowly, feeling guilty about even doing this to the man, but he had to know how bad the damage Reid had managed to receive. "I'm sorry kid..." Sam murmured as he checked out the wounds. Carefully he moved a piece of torn clothing, diagnosing the state of his patients ribs to the best of his ability (he knew about a lot of wounds from various hunts in which they, or others, had received them).

Then a sudden voice filled the steady silence, as Sam carefully checked every inch of Reid's side elicitating slight groans as he checked out the bruises and damaged skin. "How's Spence!" Dean yelled from the inside, making Reid deflate slightly as he knew that Dean must be okay now, even though he flinched at the sudden noise.

Sam slowly laid Spencer flat on his back again in the best position he could find, as he was trying to prevent agitating the wounds any more than he really had to. Sam sat up slightly grasping a bloody hand to his chest and cupped his hands around his mouth to call back to his brother. "He's alive Dean! I'm staying her though. Stay awake 'kay?" he shouted in reply, trying to ignore the flinching response from the man beside him at the loud noise.

They could _almost_ hear the slight laugh from Dean, knowing how exactly how he would react in this situation. As sadly they had plenty of bad situations like this in their past to best guess what Dean would currently be doing. "Good. I'm not going anywhere Sammy!" he yelled in reply, a mocking tone appearing in his response which helped calm the two men down. Knowing that their 'rock' would be okay...

Those arduous minutes that followed were _almost_ torture for all those involved. As they couldn't bear waiting. Especially for Dean, as he had no idea what state Reid was actually in, as Sam's voice didn't really portray any of his emotions. Then, finally, the sound of sirens made their way toward them...

As the people came closer Sam just sat there watching as they lifted the now unconscious form of Reid onto the stretcher checking his vitals as they did so. Sam glanced back and hurried to Dean, panicking slightly and batting away anyone trying to get him into the awaiting ambulance. "Dean! Dean I couldn't him awake!" he cried trying to fight back tears as the limp form of Reid played over in his mind. He ran to stand by his brother, completely ignoring his own pain as there were more important things to think about right now. He looked down at Dean who was being checked out and smiled slightly as Dean's expression (grumpy and annoyed at all the questions). 

Dean turned and looked at Sam calmly. "Go with him Sam. And promise me you'll get checked out when you get there!" Dean cried gesturing to Sam's sliced open shirt. Then Dean motioned his brother to go the other way, wishing that he could protect the others and not just sit here as a helpless counterpart. He felt too venerable and pointless just sitting here- he just wanted to help.

Dean was panicking when he was lifted onto a stretcher. "I wanna ride with Spence and Sammy!" he cried, ignoring them imploring him to be quiet and to calm down. _Was this a panic attack?_

Thankfully Dean was loaded into the same ambulance as the others, and stared for the first time at Spencer. "Reid!" he cried going suddenly serious as he saw his brother and tried to deftly reach for him and couldn't manage to.

Then Sam was there; distracting him as the anaesthetic was pumped into his system, finally managing to knock him out. "That's the first panic attack he's ever had," Sam muttered watching as they fussed over Reid in the other stretcher. As they were forced to focus on him not on the others as he was in a more serious condition (that had probably been the main excuse for knocking Dean out).

An EMT turned around, looking over at the two Winchester's. "Sir, can you watch his monitors while we check your brother," a woman asked him while her partner delved in trying to clamp the wound shut, thus slowing the bleeding.

Sam looked up at her and met her eyes briefly before she turned back. "His name is Spencer," stated Sam in an unemotional monotone, sitting beside Dean and taking a few seconds to himself to calm down, the first time in a long while where he knew there was hope...

**There you go, not much **_**really**_** happens but this bit was needed. **


	7. Chapter 7 Waiting for Your Brothers

**Basically this is a little filler, just because I thought it was required. Also, I updated two at once, as I hadn't in a week or so. Enjoy XD**

**And plz Review if you can**

Chapter 7- waiting for your brothers

Sam ignored the buzzing of people all around him, even when he was asked if he wanted anyone to be called or to go somewhere he still just sat there gazing into the distance. He even needed someone to more-or-less escort him into the building and lead him in. "You're in shock," someone told him, as he was lead into a more private room to get checked over by one of the nurses.

"I wanna see my brothers," he stated in response to every question. Holding his head in his hands Sam tried fruitlessly to ignore the people around him. This meant he was receiving sad looks from the nurses, as they personally took him under their wings, because they found his sad expression and worry for others endearing. And really wanted to just protect him.

Then a woman began to properly talk to him, not asking about '_does this hurt'_ or '_do you want something'_. She was seeking information and Sam knew to become useful he should be able to do this at least. "I need you to tell me your name and what happened?" a woman inquired squeezing his hand gently.

Then Sam snapped out of it completely, looking at the woman kindly and seeking eye contact for the first time since the ambulance. "Sam Smith. I came with my brothers Dean and Spencer," Sam stated. Then Sam realised that Dean had actually shouted _'Reid'_ in the ambulance on the way here, and he hoped sincerely that nobody took that seriously. "There were people wearing black... we... I couldn't help..." Sam murmured looking into the distance and manipulating his expressions into one's of guilt and hurt.

Sam realised then that if Spencer died that his team (and family) wouldn't understand why their boy-genius had died... they would think it was a random act of violence... they might try to interview Sam and Dean. And of course if they agreed then the Winchester boys could be imprisoned as suspects for killing Reid... as if they would do that? Then Sam wondered whether or not the team would manage to find the truth about their resident nerd. Would they believe what they found? They did deal with _monsters_ every day, so how are these any different?

Then Sam snapped back to reality, not even realising he had managed to space out briefly. "Are you okay?" the woman asked weakly squeezing his hand, worried about whether he had been remembering or not.

Then Sam began to talk looking at her and sighing slowly to calm himself down. "I want to see them," he stated and covered his face before anyone could see the tears managing to slide down his cheeks. "I wanna see them," he sobbed into his hands. "They can't die," he murmured and the woman carefully patted his shoulder. Un-realising that he had spaced out thinking about Reid dying rather than a _made up_ story.

The nurse smiled at him tersely. "Their surgery is going well so far from what I've heard. Just let me sow you up 'kay. You know it's not over yet. But your brothers wouldn't want you to panic," she explained softly. Sam looked sceptically at the woman preparing to stitch him up and sighed.

Sam stifled a chuckle and looked down at her calmly. "Dean'll call me a pansy now, if I were Reid you'd be upset too. He can do that for people: make them feel sorry for him; like hell." he began gesturing with his hands. Knowing that Reid could pull off the poor innocent look much better than Sam looking the way he does. "Fine," he added slowly as an afterthought and lifted his shirt up and winced as it tugged at the wounds. He didn't even flinch at the pain it was causing him, and looked at these stitches and noticed that they were looking better than all that he'd ever given to himself.

He'd do anything for his brothers and maybe he would have to look after himself to be able to help them. He would not let them worry about him when they should concern themselves about... themselves. They had each other to worry about now- they had too.

Sam sat there after he had been fixed up (which basically meant he had been wrapped in _loads_ of bandages) for what felt like ages. Which it probably was. Just waiting for news... or anything at all. Good or Bad...

He gazed at the people out the window, going through their worker-day lives. Not even once did he see anyone glance up who didn't enter the hospital... so if someone was here they knew; they cared. Otherwise everything moved on as normal, pretending everything was good with the world, unknowing the dangers proved by hunters and FBI alike. Unknowing the risks they were causing themselves just living; just being here... Sam _almost_ wished he was down there with them (living a careless and worry-free life), but he knew without their help the world would be a much worse place and no-one would be able to live like that. It would just crumble down around them... And people should have a chance to be free; to make themselves what they wished. Even if it meant Sam could not and had to sacrifice his for the good of all.

He wanted children to live normal lives- not like the lives of the Winchester family. He wanted lives like the Reid's to be prevented, but he knew of the risks of both the psyche and the monsters- which always lurked in the background. He knew people were monsters too as Reid had proved to him... as how people could be just like demons he didn't want to think about. He honestly didn't want to worry about everyone step he took as there was always _something_ dark waiting for a mistake to be made...

But Sam still sat; there was nothing philosophical about this... he shouldn't worry. No chick-flick moments _right_?

That thought brought him back to Dean again, then hence to Spence. Those two were the only constants whether they strayed for a bit was no worry of his. They were always there. Brothers fight for each other... no-matter what!

"Dean Smith?" a doctor stated as he entered the room breaking Sam from his circular thoughts.

Sam responded almost instantaneously, jumping up in his seat and hurrying to the small man. "How's Dean?" he inquired moving towards the other man and worriedly looking about. Looking at the man he tried to do the _profiling thing_ but he just couldn't tell. The man was so serious and...

The man peered at him, probably wondering who Sam was, and whether he was a threat. As the man who harmed Dean could've easily come back for more... Sam trailed off that thought and tried to focus on what he was saying. "What is your relationship?" the man asked (Sam considered this rather predictable). But all Sam was thinking about was what he could say to this _very _important man.

Then Sam realised he could just say the truth... he was his brother after all, and it couldn't be a _total_ lie what he was about to say."He's my brother," Sam stated looking at the man intently. "As well as Spencer, who is here somewhere," Sam added as an afterthought. Sam smiled sweetly at the man, as unlike Dean he wasn't going to antagonise the man who could give him the critical information about one of his brothers.

"Well..." the man begun looking over at Sam intently

**Cliff-hanger, (kinda) but I just couldn't write for much longer. This short chapter got a **_**little **_**longer than expected in the end... XD**

**Thanks for Reading XD**

**XxRuexX**


	8. Chapter 8 The good from the evil

**Well, that was a long week. I did have a **_**very**_** fun power cut for a while earlier. Where I got exceedingly confused and annoyed when it decided to delete **_**this**_** chapter I had been working on. So I had to do it AGAIN which I really **_**never **_**do, cos the second time it always turns out a **_**lot**_** worse!**

**Tell me if I was right on my assumption XD**

**Enjoy :P **

Chapter 8- The good from evil, the light from the dark

Sam gazed intently at the man, swearing that he couldn't breathe in those brief seconds. "_Well_..." the man began looking somewhat apprehensively down at Sam.

Sam just nodded in return, wishing for the man to hurry up already and just get on with telling him what had happened to his brother. "_Well_, he's currently recovering after surgery. You can visit him after the anaesthesia has worn off a bit more," the man began, still not going into detail about his condition. "But in about half an hour minimum," the doctor stated looking rather emotionless, and if Sam were to place a word to it, he would consider- _bored_, as the man had probably dealt with loads of similar situations where family was always so persistent and wanting. "A nurse will tell you when you are able to enter," he continued briskly, about to turn around and get on with whatever else he had to do on his rounds.

Sam glared daggers at the man and tried not to shout at the man. This _doctor_ just wasn't telling him what he needed to know. Yes, he would like to visit him, but he was more concerned about what state his brother was currently in! "What is his condition?"Sam asked all of the expression leaking out of his voice and leaving back a determined edge.

The doctor peered down at his notes and glanced back at Sam. "Your brothers leg has been set, and he had 8 stitches to the head wound he has suffered. The concussion was rather mild; however he will be feeling nauseous for a while, as well as a pounding headache he is currently supporting," the man summed up looking rather off-put at his mistake of not informing him of Dean's situation right away.

Sam smiled politely, taking in the sad fact that this was not the worse that had ever happened to him. "What about Spence?" he asked worriedly looking intently at the doctor in-front of him.

The man nodded slowly. "We will inform you all we know; but the bleeding was rather heavy on his side, most of which was slowed in the ambulance on the way here. But we are awaiting on news whether they were able to stop all of it, as there was a high chance of internal bleeding," the doctor continued looking rather sorry for Sam at this point.

Sam shook his head slowly and went to return to his seat. Slumping into his seat he looked down at his hands, waiting for yet another agonizing hour to see Dean...

In the end it had, in fact, been over the half an hour the doctor had stated and was nearing an hour. But as soon as Sam entered he had guessed why he had not been allowed in immediately. There beside Dean was a police officer, who glanced up at him and continued to ask Dean random questions.

Dean, however, did not agree to the questions when he had one very important one to pose to his brother. _What about Spency?_ So he was just ignoring the questions posed by the rather fat looking man (if it was a woman Dean would probably be more interested right now).

So, Dean; being the very obtuse person he was, glared in an annoyed way at the officer beside his bed and smiled broadly at Sam. He made it obvious to everyone in the room who he really wanted to talk to. Then slowly he turned to glare at Sam eyebrows raised in an annoyed way to show to the officer that he was the over-protective and easily provoked one out of the two. Dean took in a deep breath (probably preparing to yell at Sam, about something). "Where the hell is Spencer? And if it's bad news I can throw something at you from here and I _will_!" Dean cried looking infuriated at his brother even glancing around to see something that he could throw at Sam.

Sam snorted in return and sat the other side of the bed. "If I knew, I would probably grinning by now," Sam began taking in the concerned reaction at his sentence. "He was in worse shape than you Dean, you knew that," he stated looking awkwardly at the officer on the other side of the bed as if he had just noticed his presence.

"So," he began beaming largely, his fake smile number 23 placed on his features. "Are you gonna leave now?" he said in an impertinent tone grinning slightly more at the man's offended reaction to his statement and looking more concerned about the fact that the two brothers were ganging up on him. "Cos I was planning on talking with Dean about the whole Spencer fiasco and how people will react with the fact that bad things happen whenever Spency is around _us_ (by that I mean Dean)," Sam explained glaring at Dean remembering all the times when they had done things together, and remembering pleasantly that whenever Dean was there something always went wrong... or broke (that window was Dean's fault, not Spencer's).

The officer looked intrigued at that sentence and leaned in to stare at the two brothers. "What d'you mean by 'bad things'?" the man asked trying not to make it obvious what importance this question could mean.

Sam chuckled looking at Dean briefly. "Broken furniture (from Dean getting a little tipsy and falling on them), that revolving door and lift problem... the microwave exploded. And that was _one_ day!" Sam laughed smiling slightly and seeing at the annoyed expression on Dean's face.

Dean and Sam began arguing and the officer concluded that there was nothing suspicious here, and they weren't very likely to find the perpetrators.

But Sam and Dean knew that out of a bad situation they always realised how much good they still had, which often included each other into that equation. And now Spencer was another person who had become involved in their rather bad escapade up to date.

**Not as long, or as good as the first. This was honestly just a filler chapter (which I often have no patience with!). But I think that over it was okay. Next chapter we have Spencer...**

**XxRuexX**


	9. Chapter 9 Waking up and lying down

**A bit sporadic in posting, but this is not my fault. Just recently I haven't been that **_**great**_** and I've got something on Wednesday so I may be unable to post Tuesday as well... :( As I have to be up and ready for what I think'll be the worst day of my **_**life**_** on Wednesday. **

Chapter 9 (my _all time __**favourite**_number_) - _Waking up and laying down

Everything was hazy and disorientating, the way that the sunlight was streaming just a bit too brightly through the blinds. How the noises all around were dimmed but somehow ever-slightly too loud to be normal. How every colour in the room was too dazzling, how no-one was making any sense in what they were saying. It was almost as if he was still asleep.

That was until he heard someone through the miasma maze of light and improbability. "Hey, get the hell off me! I'm seeing my brother and you can't tell me otherwise!" a voice yelled, breaking through into Reid's consciousness.

Reid struggled with the haze and tried to open his eyes slowly, but the combination of light and sound attacked his senses. "Sam," he murmured trying to move towards the voice but hands held him down. Hands which had no owners. Voices which had no speaker...

Reid shook his head repeatedly, trying to dislodge the fuzziness in his brain. Then, in his incomplete vision he saw the figure of Sam... He was standing worriedly by the door, hands up as if in defence. Then Reid could hear him, coaxing him to calm down... "Spence, you've gotta lie back down. Think about your stitches lil' bro," Sam was repeating, almost like a personal mantra.

So Reid did just that (sort-of) and he laid back, staring towards Sam and trying to shake the weariness and the sudden urge to fall asleep again. He was also ignoring the worried glances he received from the people who had been restraining him, but they all just got on with their jobs and slowly made their way to their next altercation. Then Reid turned to place his vision back onto Sam... "Sam," he mumbled looking over to the figure still standing in the doorway. "You can come in, I'm not gonna bite you," he stated, smiling at the man now approaching his bed at a rather quick pace.

Sam nodded at Reid and looked him over, seeing the heavy bandages all down his side and especially on his hip and right leg. Sam then stared at Spencer's face... it looked like he'd decided to face-plant some glass, as the whole right side of his face was a mess of cuts and various stitches, and that was just the part _not_ covered with the bandages...

Slowly he moved to draw up a chair to sit beside Reid. "Spence, before you ask- Dean is fine," he began looking down at Reid, knowing straight away what his friend would ask. It wasn't that he'd _profiled_ him; it was the fact that he knew him very well by now. "Concussed and saying really confusing things, but he's fine," he added smiling down at Reid and chuckling slightly. Reid just smiled at the little image it conjured in his mind. "You need to remember that you are not in any state to be concerned about Dean. He hates people being worried about him," Sam explained as if it was not up for discussion and patted Reid reassuringly on his _left_ shoulder.

Reid smiled as a reply, and rested his head back on the pillow. "And yes Sam. You can go tell him that I'm okay," Reid stated taking in Sam in a brief glance. "Tell him that... I'll be annoying him in no time," he finished looking pleased with himself. "Oh and Sam... It's your job to tell Hotch," he added grinning up at the man beside him.

Sam sighed and slowly stood up again, feeling only slightly concerned about when he would have to make a call to Boss-dude. "That'll be fun," he stated as he walked towards the door. He was now ready to fill in Dean, about the fact that Reid was now up. Even if his panicked wake-up was ever something Sam could forget about so easily.

**Well, that was a short one right there. I apologise. I will try like... **_**everything**_** to update as soon as I can. **


	10. Chapter 10 Healing

**I did try to update again... but life happened :/ And life went south... :(**

Chapter 10- healing

It was a while before Dean and Reid were able to leave their allocated rooms. But of course Dean was allowed out first, quickly becoming a constant vigil next to Reid's bedside, along with Sam who had been flitting between the two on his daily checks.

For some reason it had become more awkward whenever Dean was around, as he seemed to be concerned about something that he wouldn't share with Sam or Reid.

So there Dean sat, a few days after he was allowed to leave his room (with the assistance of a wheelchair whilst his leg healed- he was _not_ pleased about having to be pushed around by Sam). Sam was half asleep, laying his head on Reid's covers, his head nearly on-top of Reid's feet and snoring slightly making Dean chuckle slightly at the almost child-like behaviour.

Then there was an emotionless silence -neither of the men uttering anything- both caught up with their own thoughts. Reid yawned, breaking the silence, and smiled up at the tense looking Dean who was leaning over onto his bed. "So..." Reid began looking anxiously at Dean, concerned about what Dean was about to say or do_. Maybe their cover was broken?_ - that could be why Dean was so jumpy and over-protective all of a sudden.

"It was my fault"

Dean finally stated, worrying his hands and looking up at Reid. Dean couldn't help himself from staring at the numerous wounds he could visibly see, criss-crossing the once pristine skin.

Reid sighed in exasperation and glared at Dean. "What the hell Dean?" Reid began throwing his hands up in the air. "You couldn't have stopped this. We were miss-informed. Plus if you want to blame anyone you should blame the whatever-it-was that decided to shove me out the window!" Reid cried staring at Dean and smiling slightly.

Dean just looked back and frowned. "But what if I had been there. What if we were more prepared?" he inquired.

Reid just chuckled and looked meekly at Sam, still sleeping peacefully beside his feet. "These are all _what if's_. You know we had no choice. If in _**every**_ case I thought 'what if I thought that sooner' I would be insane by now!" Reid exclaimed frowning down Dean.

Dean, for the first time smiled. The tense atmosphere dissipating, and he grinned looking at Spence. "Huh," he murmured glancing at Reid.

"What?" Reid demanded, unsure whether Dean was in an _argue-until-i-annoy-everyone_ mood, or whether he was in _he-made-a-fair-point-I-have-to-make-an-annoying-comment-now_.

Dean just glanced back up at Reid and smirked slightly. "I used to give _you_ these pet-talks you know Reid-y boy," he stated deciding to ease the tension between the two of them instead of holding onto that meagre worry.

They smiled to each other until finally Sam stirred awake, glaring at his two brothers and looking confused. "Did I do something? _Or_ did you?" he began groggily rubbing his eyes. Dean snorted in reply and Reid just chuckled. "Did I miss something?" he asked calmly, very used to their antics together.

Dean just burst into laughter seeing Sam's confusion. "Nothing to worry 'bout Mr. nosy," he stated leaning further back in his chair. It was the first relaxed position he had been in since before that bar, which felt like it had happened weeks ago, but in-fact it had only been a few days.

The team wouldn't even realise anything was up unless they went to his house. Yes, he hadn't texted or called like normal, but Morgan had probably told them he was out of town with a group of friends... He wandered whether they would all believe him? Reid didn't normally talk about his friends- well most of them were to do with the _hunter_ profession, so he preferred to keep them as safe as possible. He made sure nothing was left which could be linked to them. He had memorised all their numbers and anything which could be traced. That was a high-light of having such a good memory... he really didn't want them to find out unless it was under his terms- and Reid never wanted them to find out wherever possible. They might think he had got schizophrenia, or they might believe him if they saw something in a case. That would be the best way for them to learn. But he really doubted that would happen as Reid wasn't the luckiest one in the team. It might even be shown in a case... that would be fun to explain...

Reid was finally snapped away from his daydream by the call of "Anyone for Jell-O," from a woman standing by the door. She was one of the many nurses on the ward who had become to be rather fond of all three men (especially Reid- because they usually were). It was probably because they were constantly near each other, not very concerned with anything else from whether they were all okay.

Reid grinned and accepted happily, remembering that this was the woman who had managed to get them extra sharing's, she knew by now that Reid liked anything sweet. He was nothing without coffee, and he needed something instead of his daily dosage of sugar.

Now they only had to wait until they would be allowed out of this hospital, and Reid knew that Sam and Dean were definitely dreading by now that they would have to call Reid in sick. (Reid refused to do it as it was their job.)

**There we go, there may be a few errors near the end as I was straightening my hair at the same time... so... that was fun (I didn't burn myself! Surprise surpirise!)**

**Well, plz review, as the more people do the more likely I am to update. As I saw I didn't get many so updated some of my others before... **

**PPPllllllzzzzzzzzzzz REVIEW!**

**They are made of cake, and cookies and coffee... and maybe Jell-O (I've never had that TBH)...**


	11. Chapter 11 The Call

**I will **_**sadly**_** be unable to update until after some of my GCSE module's (my parents aren't letting me on my laptop unless it's revision... and I am not sneaky)... and right now I'm on my laptop whilst my parents are out... :( shame :(**

**I may be able to add little bits to my smaller fanfic, but this one is just a tad too long to be sneaky with... I'll still try to reply to reviews as best as I can XD**

**In bold is what Sam can hear over the mobile, or what they're texting to each other. **

Chapter 11- the call

It took only a few more days for all three men to finally be released back into the 'free world' as Dean had stated. However they didn't look the most amazing group as they left the hospital building. Dean had a huge cast on one of his legs, Spencer was on crutches and looked worse for wear and Sam was plain old grumpy from Dean (and strangely Spencer's) incessant chatter.

Thankfully, as Reid was better off than both Sam and Dean combined they were able to acquire a decent hotel with three single beds in the same room (there was no point walking up and down to each other's rooms).

Sadly, Dean had somehow managed to get his way (as usual). Somehow convincing Sam that he should, in fact, be the one to tell Hotch that Reid would not be turning up to work for at least a few more days. Even though neither was pleased to be dealt the daunting task, as these profilers weren't the best people to lie to.

**~ "Spence won't be able to come back to work for another week. Medical leave"~** Sam finally texted on Reid's phone. He was unsure what else to text to 'boss man', (who was otherwise referred to as 'Hotchner', 'Hotch', 'Aaron' or maybe even 'Mr. FBI dude' whenever Dean was concerned). So he just sighed and leaned back again the pillows on the motel's bed, hoping that he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

Immediately after the message was sent the phone began to ring. Maybe he was a 'concerned boss man' now? That probably wasn't the best idea... This was certainly showing emotions; whereas Spencer had explained to the group that Hotch was very emotionless... even likening him to some of the creatures they had met, but with less of the _'I'm going to kill you'_ and with more of the _'I will stare you to death, or talk you down from trying to explain how suits look silly on the beach'_. But Sam hadn't even met the man; so he couldn't make any personal judgement. But he was waiting until one day he would hopefully be able to see him, without getting arrested...

Sam slowly drifted his figure over the 'except' button glaring at Dean in the process. **"What the hell do you mean- medical leave? Who are you? Reid, Reid? Talk to me!"** the agent chief demanded, the stubborn tone in his voice was now obvious to Sam. Sam was now regretting sending that message. He should have left it down to Dean- he did say he was going to do it didn't he?

Sam sighed and replied as soon as Hotch stopped his rant. "We were involved in a... bar fight," Sam explained thinking of a logical reason why Reid had gotten thrown out the window. And that did seem a logical explanation, didn't it? As Reid had been texting someone whilst they were in the bar (probably complaining about being there). "Don't worry, we won boss-man," Sam explained, a smirk in his voice. He turned to look over at Dean and Spencer, the latter who was looking annoyed at Sam's explanation and Dean was just egging him on.

Spencer would have probably wanted to go with the '_I fell down the stairs' _excuse, which Sam knew didn't work (profilers were less gullible, and would be able to tell when Reid was obviously lying). As well as the fact that you can't sustain injuries like this just from falling down the stairs. "Sam! Give me my phone back!" Reid yelled trying fruitlessly to retrieve his phone, despite the fact that Dean was holding him back.

Sam was _really _trying not to laugh at them, as after a certain point a one-legged and a bandaged Reid tackling had to be seen as just a _little _bit funny... "See he's fine. He'll be back next week," Sam explained talking into the device in his hand (he was more accurately just talking _at_ the device, rather than into it, as he had no regard for whether Hotch understood or not). He blatantly ignored Hotch's reply about their location and any other details, as Sam wanted Reid to abbreviate at a later date as this cover wasn't really up to him. Also he didn't really know what they perceived about Reid, as for all he knew Reid never showed to the team that he could shoot as well as any other trained man out there.

Sam just turned back to his two family members, a broad smile plastered across his features. "Spency, the Doc said not to walk much," Dean stated trying to pick up Reid who was making his way to Sam to retrieve his belongings.

"Prick," Reid grumbled trying to escape from Dean's annoyingly strong arms which were wrapped around his waist in a loose hold, which was tight enough that he couldn't get out easily.

"Jerk," Dean quipped in reply.

"Ass," Sam added, earning a glare from both participating parties. Sam put his hands up in defence and mouthed '_trying-to-help-the-cripple'_.

Spencer just glared at Sam even more, annoyed to what Sam was referring to him as. "Idiots," he muttered wriggling away from his captor.

Dean just huffed and looked at Reid who was smirking at his escape; even though Dean had more-or-less just let him go. "That's a low blow," Dean mused glancing over at Sam.

In reply Reid just harrumphed clearly annoyed by Dean ganging up on him all of a sudden. "Shud'up," Reid snapped.

Then Dean just pushed Spencer carefully to the nearest bed, trying to prevent Spencer from getting even angrier at him in the process. "Sit your ass down," he began, looking down at Spencer, showing that this was final and not up to discussion. "Sam's telling your boss so they don't worry. Honestly... you wouldn't think you were used to us by now. Brothers won't let each other call others and mess about..." he explained authoritively trying to stop Reid from forming an excuse. If Dean used the '_brothers'_ word Spencer often gave up, as he thought it was extremely important having brothers there to protect each other. And arguing wasn't a way to help each other, it was often cruel, and something they shouldn't revert to as they had been way too much to have a fight between themselves. "Unless they've been an arse," Dean added, glancing across at Sam in the process.

Spencer just glanced up at Dean looking slightly offended that Dean had once again used that excuse on him. It was just getting old now. "Well? Ha! This was not my fault you know. I was in hospital for _all_ my holiday time. This means I can't come hunting with you until I've made up the time. If you had just..." Spencer began. Sam suddenly realised he hadn't hung up and swore loudly, pressing the button quickly and grabbing Spencer and Dean's attention in the process, thus stopping Reid mid-flow.

He couldn't risk revealing something, and that really could have been a close call...

Reid just chuckled at Sam and flopped back against the headboard. "I need caffeine," he drawled motioning in the Winchester's direction. The two brothers just grinned and stared down at Reid.

Dean absent-mindedly switched the TV on flicking through the various channels and muttering about there being nothing interesting on which he wanted to watch (Spencer had already spotted at least 5 documentaries which looked interesting, but he wasn't going to say anything as he knew Dean despised _learning _while watching TV).

Sam just stood and left to recover some change out of the car, to try and get Spencer at least a little bit of coffee. As Reid was definitely more irritable without it.

**There you go, another chapter... I'm rather happy now. It seems writing does make you excitable (that's not good). **

**Now back to the blasted revision. Au revoir mes amis... for a little while longer than I'd hope. **

**Please review, and give me some feedback. **


	12. Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye

**It's been a while, but I've been revising... too much and I haven't read fanfiction for **_ages _**I have a craving. XD**

**This will be the second to last (penultimate is the word) chapter. **

**Enjoy XD**

Chapter 12- saying goodbye

Reid leant heavily on his crutches as he walked away from the bar. "If you get in a bar fight, I'm not even going to try to run," he stated as he sat beside Sam waiting until dean sat down the other side before he placed his crutches on the floor (somehow Dean had a knack for tripping up on them).

Sam chuckled slightly at Spencer's remark, and moved up giving Reid a little more room. "I suggest you both avoid the alcohol," Sam murmured looking at the huge cast on Dean's leg and Spencer's appearance.

Dean just groaned and looked at Sam. "Stop acting like your older Sammy, I am not a child," Dean began crossing his arms over his chest. Irritation clearly leaked from every pore of his body at how _Sammy_ was telling him what to do. "Plus I haven't had any _all _week cos it's a 5 minute walk!" Dean grumbled catching the attention of the brunette woman serving them.

Sam frowned knowingly, realising that he sat in the wrong place as there was a very small chance he would be able to get out to get the drinks without climbing over the table. And that would have been a little rude...

After a brief interlude the brunette walked over sending a concerned look at Reid. Sam huffed, realising that Reid would be the one she would fuss over as he looked like he was the youngest (he wasn't). She smiled pleasantly as she noted down Dean's very alcoholic order and Sam's calmer approach to drinking. She arched an eyebrow as Reid ordered alcohol too and sent a querying look at Sam and Dean. "Get him a coke," Dean stated, watching Reid grumble and frown at them.

Then Reid placed a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, blatantly ignoring the two brothers and turning it back on. Reid let out a surprised groan he saw how many messages and calls he had managed to miss... "Look how much they've sent me!" Reid exclaimed waving the device in the air.

Dean laughed and glanced at how many were sent from each of his co-workers. "_This_ is just a few days?" he asked. Dean was silently surprised about how much Reid's team worried. He had heard from Reid how they were just like a family, but he wouldn't always believe that.

Reid nodded sighing exasperatedly. "I had to turn it off though, I wouldn't put it beyond Garcia to track me and send Morgan to retrieve me," Reid explained watching as Dean smiled.

Sam snickered to himself- clearly enjoying the image of Reid being a 'damsel' in distress which Reid had just helped him to conjure. "Is he worse than Dean?" Sam asked, intrigued how the two would compare. If they ever met they would probably end up trying to attack each other... or maybe they would get on well... he could always hope.

Then the brunette placed their drinks down referring to Reid as 'sweetie' as she placed the drink in-front of him. Reid just blushed and turned back to the conversation he was having. "Well, nobody is... but he can kick doors down and he has the assistance of Garcia... Garcia is a force to be reckoned with, you'd like her," Reid explained taking a sip of his coke and glaring at the two brothers.

As the three fell once more into silence Reid began to text out a message to Morgan, hoping to stop these annoying messages popping up on is phone. _**~ "Morgan you don't need to text me this much, it's been a few days"~ **_Reid texted glancing up every now again to check that Dean wasn't up to anything stupid (he was eying up the brunette who had got them their drinks).

After just a few minutes Reid's cell vibrated and Reid glanced down at the screen. _**~"Where are you?"~**_Morgan had asked. Reid was pondering on whether he should turn off his phone now before Garcia tracked him down, but the thing is she might already have done that. If she had why would Morgan be asking his location?

Reid frowned and tapped out a reply. _**~ "I'm in a bar"~**_ Reid finally replied unsure of what else to say, knowing already that Morgan wouldn't be very happy with that. And neither would the team...

After just a few seconds Reid's phone buzzed... _**~"If you can go to a bar you can come home"~**_ Morgan replied quickly, clearly not pleased with Reid. Reid looked at the device thinking how similar this was to the bar a few weeks ago.

Reid frowned and typed out a reply trying to make Morgan think better of him, he hoped that the team weren't all together or this would end up being a _long_ conversation. _**~"I'm not the one drinking my friends are**_."~ he texted, looking up to see Sam telling Dean to 'stop harassing her, you idiot'.

After a brief pause another message came through. _**~"Don't get hurt again. Come back soon Garcia's all panicky."~**_ Reid sighed realising that it was just Morgan; he couldn't be bothered messaging the whole team.

Reid sent out a quick reply observing how Dean was looking like he was having a strop. The woman had probably just put him down in some way. _**~"I'll be back soon. Two days tops"~ **_he sent smiling as Morgan didn't reply.

Suddenly he was bombarded by messages... _**~"Did you text Morgan first not me?"~ **_that was definitely Garcia_** ~"Call me back Reid"~ **_that was Hotch... _**~"Are you okay Spence?"~ **_that one was from JJ. Maybe the team were together after all... Reid hastily replied to them all and glanced up at Sam and Dean who were glaring at each other.

"Errrr... I'm going back to Quantico the day after tomorrow, if you won't murder each other before that," Reid explained, taking in their surprised glances.

Dean just glowered even more at Sam and sighed adjusting his gaze to look directly at Spencer. "I knew you would, just this time call us more often. We worry," Dean explained leaving a slightly taken-aback Reid looking at him strangely.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked wondering whether Dean was really that drunk already.

Dean grinned and slowly got up. "We'll miss you," Dean explained seriously as he passed the crutches to Reid and started to make his way towards the door. Reid scurried to catch up, watching as Sam followed a few minutes later after paying the bill.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Reid reiterated watching as Dean patted the Impala absent-mindedly, probably wishing that he were able to drive it with a cast on.

Sam chuckled and joined the duo. "We'll miss you Spency, don't you forget that. Call us every week for updates and we'll tell you about our hunts. Like we used to when you were younger," Sam explained pushing Dean away from the driver's side and pulling the passenger's door open. Sam shoved Dean into the back watching intently as the slightly tipsy Dean pulled a packet of discarded M&M's out a pocket Sam didn't even knew to existed. As soon as Dean was sprawled on the seat not the floor Sam helped Reid to sit down in the passenger's side.

Reid glanced at Sam suspiciously. "Are you okay to drive?" he asked.

Sam just glanced behind him at Dean who was currently swallowing the M&M's and grinning like a maniac (and a rather dunk one). "Would you prefer Dean to be driving?" Sam finally responded pointing to the back seat.

Reid frowned slightly and replied hastily. "Definitely not!" he exclaimed seeing as Dean began to request various sorts of crisps that Reid hadn't even heard of before. They might even be made up, as Dean was so out of it.

Sam set it into gear driving very smoothly, as if he had not just consumed a rather large amount of alcohol. After he turned off another road (careful to not injure Dean's precious Impala) he began to talk once more, wishing that Reid could stay with them for longer. "We'll pick up our stuff then we're driving you back Reid," he stated trying to make Reid understand that he couldn't stay with them forever.

Reid sighed glancing at Sam and taking in the soothing scent of the car. "Really?" he asked, not really believing that he would have to wait so long to see them again.

Sam nodded slightly sighing sadly in the process, already sad thinking about Spencer leaving them again. Knowing that it would be a while before the kid had any free holiday time. What with his job and everything. "You need to go back to your life Reid. Your welcome here any time though," Sam explained concentrating his gaze back on the road.

Reid sighed understanding that the team would start worrying if he didn't come back soon. But he still noticed how emotionless Sam sounded (he was still a profiler) and wondered whether Sam was really okay with all of this. Knowing Sam as well as he did, he was probably regretting letting him go back to the BAU, but feeling selfish for wanting Reid to stay. Both situations were dangerous, even though one was more legal than the other. "Oh okay. I'll call, I'd prefer to write... but I'll call you two," Reid began, trying to reassure the saddened figure of Sam. "Just don't die before I see you again," Reid murmured looking back at the now snoring form of Dean who had the M&M's scattered all over himself.

After a few hours they were back on the road and a just a few hours away from Quantico. Reid knew it would be unwise to bring Sam and Dean to where he lived. As the team were probably waiting for him there, and Reid was sure that it would be hard to explain to them if they were spotted together.

Carefully Reid climbed out of the Impala and was enveloped in the three-way hug, burying his face into Sam's shoulder. "I will miss you," Reid murmured, hoping they would see each other soon.

Slowly he made his way back to civilised life, where he would be plain old Dr. Spencer Reid once more. In that life they never understood what secrets he with-held from all of them. If only they knew...

**My hand hurts... one sitting typing this out... it's... 1'729 words long, and just **_**one**_** chapter. No wonder my hand kills. **

**Please review, I know it's been a while but you know the drill. If you review it makes me hyper and the more hyper I am the faster I am able to write, and the more willing to avoid the evil jaws of revision. XD**


	13. Chapter 13 Homecoming

**I think the title was inspired by a CM ep... the problem is that I wanna go watch it now! :L this one WILL be the final chapter. I think this chapter is possibly the longest I have **_**ever **_**taken to plan... as there were a lot of things I had to put in this **_**thirteenth**_** instalment. XD**

**This may be a bit OOC, because I haven't written Rossi **_**ever**_** (plus I don't really like him) and have barely written Hotch, Prentiss or JJ. I think my Garcia and Morgan are fine though, because I'm used to using them in my drabbles. XD**

Chapter 13- Homecoming

Reid was dreading going back to the BAU; he was especially dreading the questions they would ask him. They were profilers, so it would be hard to lie to them- this was the worst part. Worse than being attacked b y a Ghoul and Demon _combined_. Even worse than being chased down an alley-way by a hoard of angry... you get the idea. It would not be the best thing Reid would have to go through. His team wanted to know _everything,_ their concern was endearing and infuriating at the same time.

Reid had set everything straight before he even had to get to work. He had called everyone saying he would be coming to work, and would not need a lift (Morgan had asked, probably wanting to question him first). He had told Hotch that he would be out of the field for weeks and would explain in detail what really happened when he got there.

Reid was on time when he got to work the first day (he had planned to be early but it was hard with crutches at the best of times). He awkwardly adjusted his bag (a nervous habit he had) as he travelled up the lift. Carefully he tried to brush his hair over the cut over one side of his face. There was not enough to cover it up, as it did look a lot worse than it actually was. The problem was since Dean and Sam had pushed him in that chair to have a hair cut his hair was too short, and barely covered any of it.

As the bell chimed Reid stepped out, adjusting his crutches and still cursing himself for needing them once again... Although last time it was _this _side of his life, not the side with Dean and Sammy (yes, he picked up that from Dean). At least it was the other leg- was he _trying_ to even it up?

He was really dreading walking to his desk, where everyone was probably waiting, but it had to be done at some time, and it was pretty much now or never. As Reid had already missed quite a lot of work without a proper explanation, he hadn't even seen any of the team- which was quite out of character for him especially. Except from calling them, they hadn't heard from him properly for quite a while. They had no idea what state he was coming back in. Reid supposed they thought he would be a bit banged up... this was probably a bit worse.

The call to Hotch might have made them worry more, making them think he could be in worse shape than they'd originally thought...

Reid quietly made his way towards the coffee machine, trying to avoid attention even though he was on crutches and sticking out like a sore thumb. He knew keeping a low profile wouldn't last long, as Garcia was probably at her computers keeping track of when Reid would get inside so she could envelope him in a hug. But this was not his morning and it wasn't meant to be...

As Morgan had already spotted him- and it was only time until the vultures appeared to take him apart..."Hey, Pretty Boy! Your back!" Morgan cried making his way over to Reid. Reid turned slightly trying to hide the right side of his face in shadow. "What happened?" Morgan asked genially worried as he looked at the state of Reid.

Reid sighed in exasperation, he knew he would be asked that question today and it wasn't even lunchtime... "I fell out of a window after a bar fight, it was a higher story so it didn't end that well," Reid explained making his way to the coffee machine and hastily preparing a cup and adding as much sugar as he would probably need. Plus the fact Sam and Dean hadn't let him have much caffeine because _apparently_ it made him 'a right pain in the arse'. It was more like he was adding coffee to the sugar, than the other way round and for once Reid thought he deserved doing things the way he wanted. At least Morgan was being quiet so Reid didn't manage to burn himself.

Morgan spluttered something, probably complaining about the coffee consumption... Reid just turned and glared at Morgan, stopping suddenly as he saw Morgan's face. "Your face man," Morgan stated, the emotion obvious from his voice.

Morgan grabbed Reid and gently turned him so he was facing the light. "No kidding them, I knew Hotch was worried about you," Morgan murmured, making Reid feel quite guilty. Morgan stared at the series of cuts covering part of Reid's face and peered at the stitches right at the epi-centre of the wound.

Reid flinched away slightly and wormed away from Morgan picking up his drink, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "I should go tell Hotch that I'm back," Reid stated taking a tentative step away from Morgan.

Reid waited a few minutes, finishing off his drink and placing it on his desk. He wanted to wait for Hotch to call him up there, but he doubted that that would happen soon. Hotch wasn't the type to peer from his blinds down at them. Reid hesitantly made his way up to Hotch's office, passing a rather startled Prentiss who was looking at him oddly, she was about to ask him something but Reid tapped on the door.

After a few seconds Hotch called from him to enter and Reid did so, glancing back across the bull-pin where Morgan was in deep conversation with JJ. Hotch continued writing notes on the open file before him and Reid awkwardly cleared his throat, hating the tension that the silence was causing.

Hotch glanced up, realising that it was Reid standing there and he began to frown slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked peering at Reid with slight concern. _Apparently that phrase was the only one people could come up with... or _maybe_ they had agreed on it earlier._

Reid nodded and smiled hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine," he explained moving uncomfortably to place more weight onto his other leg.

Hotch sighed, clearly disbelieving Reid. "What happened?" he inquired looking at every aspect of Reid's attire and stance. _It was definitely more original than the first question. _

Reid shifted uncomfortably under the gaze and fiddled with the cuff of his shirt. Unsure of what he should tell Hotch at this point. "Sam did call you, but he wasn't really being very helpful. We were involved in a bar fight... and I was chucked out of the window in the process," Reid explained meeting Hotch's gaze and pretending that he felt guilty for making the team feel this worried. Reid shifted his weight onto the crutches and cringed as his hip banged slightly against them.

Hotch glanced at him sighing slightly, probably worried about Reid being such a danger-magnet. Hotch motioned for Reid to sit, and he did so quickly, obviously tired for standing up for so long. "Maybe you have the wrong group of friends," he began glancing at Reid and noticing Reid's irritated and annoyed reaction at that statement. "I did not expect this from you Reid," he finished, believing the story hook line and sinker, as Reid looked so upset and concerned even though he was the hurt one.

Reid sighed and looked at Hotch. "I'm sorry I disappointed you Hotch. But it wasn't my fault. I was just trying to help Sammy. They were quite drunk... as was I. I don't think we were thinking straight," Reid explained looking rather embarrassed with his made-up story.

Hotch just raised an eyebrow, surprised that Reid had got drunk and involved in a fight. But it was just like Reid to try and help others. Anyway, their private lives were kept private so he couldn't even guess what Reid was like out of this job. Maybe he was more social with people he had known for longer? These two men, Sam and the other one, certainly sounded like very close friends. Maybe that was why he could have more fun and open up more to them. It was good he had someone like that to talk to. This job drained a person and it was often quite hard to sustain good friends. Even if they got him involved in a fight- they were still friends and that was all that really mattered. Well; sort of.

Hotch nodded, accepting Reid's explanation and stood up walking over to the door. He turned back before he opened it and addressed Reid. "At least you won. You will be doing strictly paperwork until you can go back on the field, and try not to annoy Garcia this time," Hotch explained slowly pushing the door open and watching as Reid made his steady way back to his desk.

Rossi was standing at the bottom of the ramp and was peering at Reid. "Next time you're in a bar fight, don't stand by a window, it isn't the wisest choice," he murmured making Reid blush slightly and continue on his way to his desk. Rossi had probably been listening in, either that or the walls were really that thin.

As Reid made his way back he knew that Rossi was probably watching him go, he was probably going to talk to Hotch about what he had noticed... Plus, he was probably just checking to make sure Reid was okay. Yes, Rossi barely showed much emotion towards the rest of the team but he was still human, and still felt concern for them even if he didn't show it.

As soon as Reid was close to his desk Prentiss and JJ swarmed around him, prodding and muttering random comments. Suddenly Garcia burst into the group from out of nowhere, enveloping Reid in a hug. "Oh, my poor baby. Who did this? I will get my revenge!" Garcia stated beckoning the others to join the hug.

Prentiss just shook her head slowly looking at Reid who looked really uncomfortable and was giving seething glances at Morgan who was laughing a few feet away. "Garcia... ow," Reid grumbled and he was pushed carefully into his chair, the whole group crowding around him.

"So... tell me, what happened?" Garcia inquired looking at Reid protectively and sitting as closely as possible. Reid had missed this (_sort of)_ he had missed the bold colour, the way JJ was standing there looking at him as if any second he would break. He liked the way Prentiss was peering at him closely trying to work out where he had been...

Reid sighed and leant back a little bit further in his chair. "It's kind of hard to explain," he stated looking around at the three women who would now invading his personal space.

Prentiss sighed and glanced at Morgan. "Was it a bar fight after Morgan was texting you?" she asked glancing at Reid who nodded slightly and glanced back at Morgan.

Reid shifted uncomfortably in his chair and wished that he had more coffee or something to fiddle with, as he was unsure whether these lies would be seen through. He really hoped that- he really didn't want to live a hunter's hectic lifestyle. "Wait, you say you were drunk, but you didn't sound it," Morgan stated grabbing Reid's attention as he slowly walked forward and leant on the partition.

Reid sighed and looked at Morgan sceptically. "When you're drunk _your_ texts make no sense. But mine always do... I don't _ever _misspell. You need to understand- don't ever trust the text message Morgan," Reid began looking across at Morgan, a small smile on his face. "Plus, my bad texting is just before I pass out, and _that's_ statistics or some random facts about something... that was embracing..."Reid murmured rambling off before he gave away too much information. The others in the circle looked at Reid and tried not to laugh at that. The fact that Reid would ramble statistics was totally plausible and something they found quite funny.

Suddenly Reid blushed and looked at the others. "That only happened twice. Sammy thought it was adorable and Dean sent it to everyone who knew me..." he stated looking slightly awkward. Then Reid chuckled slightly, remembering what people had asked him after that night. Not cool...

Then Garcia came into his line of sight, she carefully touched the stitching on Reid's face and saw the confusion spread on Reid's face. "Is my baby boy okay?" she asked worriedly trying not to hug him this time.

Reid just smiled back up at her and patted her hand gently. "I'm okay, honest," he replied looking intently at Morgan. "_Morgan,_" he drawled. "Can you get me some coffee?" he asked, liking the way that Garcia would probably force Morgan to get him some.

In a matter of seconds Garcia was pointing Morgan in the direction of the machine telling him to "Add as much sugar as coffee, then add bit more," she explained turning back to Reid as if Morgan shouldn't even try to get his way out of this one.

In a matter of seconds Morgan huffed and made his way over to get Reid's drink. "Do you know who did this?" JJ asked looking at the crutches and looking back at Reid's face.

Reid just frowned and looked back at her. "I'm not really sure, I was in-front of Sammy, and then I was flying backward out the window!" Reid stated, changing the story so he wouldn't have to be forced to recount it later. As he knew that they would probably want to find the culprit, and this way they would let it go in time.

Garcia nodded slightly. "Do you want me to find out? I can find cameras anywhere," she asked looking imploringly at Reid, hoping to blame this on someone. Reid just frowned and shook his head.

Then Morgan reappeared placing the coffee down, which Reid immediately picked up. "Before you ask I was with my two close friends Dean and Sammy," Reid explained answering the question before it even was said by Prentiss.

Garcia sighed and looked at Reid, guessing that he wasn't going to tell her any more about these mysterious men. "Why didn't you come home?" she asked calmly watching Reid as he took a long swig of his drink.

Reid sighed contently and grinned across at Morgan, thankful for this drink. "Well, they felt responsible, so they wanted me to stay until I could walk in a straight line without bumping into things," Reid explained already downing half of his coffee, a smile now plastered on his face.

Garcia seemed content with that answer until she realised that Reid would be staying behind with her while the others were on a case. She sighed remembering last time and how much he had got on her nerves. But it was fun last time though; all that she managed to teach him... the prank they had pulled on Morgan...

They continued to ask questions for a few minutes longer, and finally broke away to finish their work when Hotch reappeared and told them to leave Reid alone.

Morgan had been checking up on him constantly, and Prentiss didn't add any folders to his pile, this time she actually _took_ some. JJ was constantly there being her normal friendly self, cheering him up with little stories about Henry and what happened over her few days off. Rossi had been passed him more times than usual, and Reid had caught Hotch peering through the window looking directly at him. Then there was Garcia and her sweets, she had given him a box of cookies and a few lollies, and even piled a few fuzzy toys onto his desk.

Reid smiled at lunchtime when the called buzzed up on his mobile, he looked down at it and accepted it grinning profusely.

"Hey Dean," he stated smiling as he picked up another cookie and listened to the ramblings on the other end of the line. "No, I haven't changed my voicemail, and I am not using my nickname dumbass," Reid answered. "I am not telling people to call me 'Spency'," Reid continued.

He glanced around his desk and could see Morgan looking at him strangely. '_Spency'_ Morgan mouthed chuckling slightly to himself.

Reid just sighed and stood up, hoping to find a more private location. "So... where are you now..." he asked.

Reid never wanted the team to know unless it was vital. Even though one day they would probably find out. But today is definitely not the day. Reid would much rather do it on his own terms; not theirs. And even if they sometimes manage to doubt him at times. They are way too trusting to work out this side of his life is built up of lies.

But Reid was looking forward to being with the Winchesters -_his brothers_- again soon...

**My hand hurts... 2'835 words... I wonder why? **

**I actually feel **_**really**_** sad now this is done with...**

**By the way, there will be a prequel with the BAU's side (inspired by Loopyloo720 who wanted their side of the phone call). As well as different stories about how the team find out. (There will a Garcia one really soon!)**

**Keep posted! And thankx so much for sticking by this. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
